


Hunter x Hunter One-shots (mainly hisoka)

by dinosaurusrexnumber1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurusrexnumber1/pseuds/dinosaurusrexnumber1
Summary: As the title says, hunter x hunter one shots. There will be fluff and smut mixed it, but it will not be all one over the other. Some wholesome mixed in as well. I'm a bit new to writing fics but I hope you enjoy ^^
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Hisoka's Nightmare (fluff/wholesome?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello- thanks for reading ♥️~ I will try my best to write some good content for you peeps so if you would like, stay a while and bookmark ^^

Hisoka arrives at my house unannounced as always. Using his nen to unlock my door and bypass the security alarm I set up years ago after a break in. What a use it is now, not a clue to me. I role my eyes with a small sigh and turn my attention back to the flats creen mounted on my wall. One of Hisoka's many gifts he gets me throughout the year for no reasons. He makes his way up the stairs with quick steps, silent and barely there, almost like a cat.  
Next thing I know he's already at the entrance to the bedroom looking inside with a serious look across his features that disintegrates as soon as he sees me. I glance over to him with a small tilt to my head in curiosity. He looks at me without saying anything and just walks in flopping onto my bed looking a little relieved and a small smile crosses his face. There's a few minutes where I just stare at his relaxed body, his eyes closed with an arm thrown over them. The television played in the background, a white noise to the thoughts flitting through my mind as my gaze stays focused on Hisoka's form. Is he okay? Did something happen to him? Did he get threatened? Did he lose?  
"Hey-" I softly speak up, afraid I could say something wrong, "Are you alright, love?"  
A worried look comes into my face. Hisoka moves his head to face me but never removed his arm from covering his features. I continue to sit in silence before I couldn't take it anymore and reach my hand out and gently grab his wrist and try to move it only to be met with resistance.  
"Baby~" I coo and let his wrist me, "May I see you... Please? What's wrong? I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me how I can..."  
A soft, barely audible grunt leaves his lips and he mutters something under his breath and rolls over facing away from me. The worried look on my face only worsens and I can feel a tug on my heartstrings at Hisoka's gloom of a mood. Unconsciously, I'm gnawing on my bottom lip and suddenly a coppery taste trickles into my mouth. My hand automatically comes up and wipes my lip gently and I see blood covering a portion of a finger.  
"Shit!-" I mutter softly and scramble out of the king-sized bed as the blood starts to come out more, a couple drops landing on the sheets. I practically run to the attached bathroom with my left hand up against my lip.  
I open the door and look into the mirror to see how bad the damage was. I turn the faucet on and rinse my hands and grab a washclothes and begin to bring the fabric up the my face when out of nowhere Hisoka's hand grabs my wrist and he turns my body looking down on me. Looking up, I was shocked and blink a couple times with my mouth open.  
Was he... Crying? That's could be the only reason his eyes are that red... But I've never seen him like this before. What could get him this worked up- His eyes are staring at me now, the golden stare looking into my eyes with worry. I stand there open-mouthed for a second before registering that he was saying something.  
"What?" I ask, feeling a little stupid for not hearing it the first time.  
"Are you okay?" Hisoka takes the clothe out of my grasp gently and brings it to my face wiping the blood of with care and focus.  
I stare dumbfounded, "Wait, Hisoka-" I take the wrist he is using and pull it away, this time it moves to my will. "Answer me first, please Hisoka, you aren't looking that well-" I reach my right hand up, and caress his face for a moment before just letting my hand rest there as I stare into his eyes with worry.  
He continues to stare at me with his sad, golden river eyes and I give a frown. He stays silent but leans and kisses my forehead. He grabs his wrist from my hand and turns around heading out of the door, his footsteps getting softer as he doesn't stop at the bed, but continues out of the room altogether.  
I quickly wring out the washclothe and throw it into the laundry hamper and rush out of the room after the fading steps.  
I end up in the kitchen in the dark. The light from the fridge illuminating Hisoka's figure. A water bottle in hand as he guzzles it down, some of the cold liquid escaping and trickling down the corner of his lips down his throat to hi- No, I shake my head a little Y/N this is not the time, focus- I look back up and my gaze is met with Hisoka's piercing eyes locked onto me.   
My throat feels as if it's closing in on itself, constricting and churning causing me to stop breathing. Getting lost in his gaze, almost forgetting how we got here. I manage to gulp and swallow the saliva that has built up.  
He is the first to turn away, a soft thud and the room is left in complete darkness as the source of light is closed. My breathing gets heavier as I can't see Hisoka anymore, only darkness and the small shine of the waning moon through dark clouds. The weather complimenting Hisoka's mood, almost as if it knows what's wrong. Taunting me, teasing that it knows while I'm left in the dark, literally and figuratively.  
Soft breathing comes from the right and I turn my head only to meet Hisoka's firm, clothed chest. I almost squeek, but I grab onto his crop top holding myself to him scared he will disappear.  
"Hisoka, please," I stare to where his head should be, hardly able to make out where his face lays.  
Another moment of silence stretches between us in which he grabs me in his arms and burries his face into my neck and breathes in a shuddering breath.  
"I'm glad your okay Y/n..." He holds me tighter in his grasp and breathes onto my neck. I bring my arms up and lay them gently on his back leaning into the touch. After all, theast time we had seen each other was over a month ago- he had to go on an assignment given by the Hunters Association which should have lasted for another few weeks according to him.  
"Of course I am, are you though? You aren't being yourself, and please baby, don't close off from me I want to help." My short speech muffled the smallest bit as my face was in his shoulder/chest. I feel him breathe in, preparing to say something. I cut him off quickly though and push him away.  
"I want to know Hisoka, no I need to know. You can't just come all in, and act this way expecting me to not ask questions and wonder wha- ack-" he interupts me instead and pulls me back into his chest, this time resting his head atop mine.  
"You were dying. Bleeding in my arms as the life left your eyes... I couldn't do anything but watch-" he stays silent after just holding me in his arms. Rubbing shapes on my back as I get a little nervous shifting my weight on my feet.  
"What are you talking about 'soka? I've been here since you left. I am perfectly f-" for the second time I get cut off my him this time making me a little annoyed.  
He shakes his head while saying a little shakily, "No, uh- a dream... Although I suppose it was more of a night terror rather considering how gruesome it was."  
I feel his muscles give a small shudder. The terror clearing affecting him still. "Is that why you are back early?" I whisper.  
"Yes... Yes it is, I'm sorry baby bear... I should have told you I was coming" hisoka says slowly as he chooses his words clearly struggling to keep his thoughts intact. I position myself in his arms better and bring my hands up and hold his face in between my hands. I attempt to kiss his lips but miss and hit his upper lip and nose. I feel the short breath on my face- a sign that he held in a laugh.  
"Oh that's funny, baby?" I kiss him this time on the lips with a small laugh as well. "I'm sorry you had to see whatever was in your night terror, but you're here now, we're here together and we are both okay, right love? It's okay, we're okay-" I comfort him still holding onto his face. I use my thumbs and wipe them both softly under his eyes, wiping the tears gathered there.  
I grab onto Hisoka's hand and intertwine our fingers and begin to guide him back through the house. Him allowing me to tug him along. We stop at the front door and I gesture to his shoes him understanding to take them off and kicking them off. He leans down and grabs them moving them onto the top shelf of the shoe rack.  
A light beam from upstairs shines down letting me see again a little so I give a small smile to him. We start walking back up with him trailing my heals, his hand warm enveloping mine.  
Once we reach the bedroom again, we walk in and I let go of his hand to sit on the edge of the bed. Patting the spot to my right, he takes his seat and slumps over a little, his shoulders hunched the slightest. I wrap my arm over his shoulders and run my hand soothingly up and down his arm.  
"I'll be fine Hisoka, you're here to protect me- and even if you wer-"  
"I'll always be here for you bear," Hisoka interupts, "I don't think my life would be worth it without you..."  
We sit in silence, then I bring his head down and place a kiss on his cheek. "It goes both ways you know." I swing my legs over straddling him and wrap my arms around his neck burying my face into his fabric covered shoulders. "Wanna cuddle?"  
I feel him nod against me and put his hands on my hips. He moves us around and lays me on the bed, he sits up taking his top layers off leaving his chest bare. He lays down on his back and turns his head to face me. Using his arms he pulls me in and has me cuddle into his side, right arm around my shoulders.  
I press into him and hum against the firm chest bringing my arm up to rest against it. My right leg is thrown over his hips. I trace the lines of his abs and pecs lightly, trailing my finger over and around the soft but strong skin. I feel a rumble from in his chest as he makes a small hum. His hand around me rubbing circles on my arm with his thumb. The tv still going on in the background, neither of us watching, I can feel Hisoka's gaze on me never leaving.  
I bite my lip again, but on the side I didn't hurt and look up to match his gaze. His arm comes up and places his hand on my face. He drags his thumb across my lips and smirks. "I think I should be the on doing that to you bear~ Plus... you might hurt yourself if your not careful~" he licks his lips while looking at mine. I playfully slap his abs and turn to look at the television.  
"Mh- you wish baby." I try to seem dismissive and my lips purse holding in a smile as I watch the show on the screen. The hand stops its moments which causes me to hold my breath in anticipation for what he will do.  
He uses his left hand and uses it to tilt my chin up to look at him. I gulp nervously and let out a shy smile. He stares at me with his piercing eyes and brings his head close to my face and whispers against my lips, "Oh Bear~ who is going to stop me from eating you right up~♥️"


	2. Demon Hisoka Pt.1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👀maybe summoning a demon wasn't the best idea👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break this into an unknown parts because- just yeah, easier for me ;-; hope you like it ^^ and stay tuned for the second part in a few days. No smut in this one, and probable none until the second or third part. If you would like one before I write it up just lmk in the comments and ill make one for you happily. Also I just want to thank the people that gave me kudos, it means a lot that you liked my work and I hope you can continue to enjoy.

"-nd welcome you into my home." As the last words to the incantation leaves my lips dead silence is all that follows. Not a sound to be heard. Did I fail? What did I do wrong?!?! It should have worked, how d- A short, pink burst of light leaves the pentagram then shuts off, the candles on the five points blowing out leaving the room in complete darkness.  
I quietly exhale the breath I was holding and try to look around in the darkness. Nothing. No sound. No sight. Only the chill of the cool basement tickling my skin. A few more moments of silence go by before I gulp and prepare to speak, licking my lips because they are so dry.  
"...h- hello?" I stutter out. Come on Y/n, you knew that something strange would happen. Maybe it still failed but the demon couldn't come through and thats why there was only a small spark .. yea that must be it, nothing to be scared of.  
I place my hands on the ground to stand myself up, but suddenly two hands are pushing me back down by my shoulders. Nails dig into my skin, and I let out a small whimper from the pain and fear. My eyes glance to the circle where if I summoned a demon it should be and I notice a break in it...  
I sit still for a moment dreading looking up, when I feel a hot breath against my neck. "Now where might you be going, you are the one who invited me, yes?~" A male voice speaks from behind me in a very sultry tone. Shit, the one I was trying to summon is a female- who the hell is here than-  
"Who- who are you?-" I question continuing to look forward and not behind me. His fingers tap against my shoulders and go up to my neck where he stops. I stop breathing and hold my breath. Scared that this demon, entity, whatever it wants to be called is going to kill me. His hands fall from my neck and the sound of clothes rustling is heard as I can only assume he stands up.  
"Ah~ I see... So many of you mess up the summoning~ it's a pity-" The demon places his right hand on top of your head and pats it. "-I thought you wanted to see me and not her... Relax darling~ I don't bite- not unless you want me too mmh~♥️"  
I let out my breath, but my muscles are still tense and frozen. Nervous that he is mad. I gulp again and start to turn my head to look back. The hand on my head grabs my hair and turns me back forward. "Now did I say you could turn? No..." He hums out and keeps his hand in my hair. The pain slowly increases and he leans down into my left ear.  
"I can do anything she does, but far better~ what do you need darling~" he coos and let's go of my hair to pet it and play with it. I struggle to find my words, but remember why I even tried to summon a demon in the first place.  
"I need help healing my family- they all got deathly sick, and are on the verge of dying... Doctors can't do anyth-" I trail of as the demon interrupts me. "Oh~ your family? Heal them? Usually people want to kill them, watch them suffer slowly without any mercy... But you?~ mmh~ what are you willing to pay my dear~"  
I gulp and stay silent for a moment. I feel his cool hand move down to rest on the back my neck making me shiver. The nails sharp and digging in causing me to flinch. "Anything. Anything for them, but you would have to heal them first."  
I hear a deep hum come from behind me and the arm dropped from my neck and a small thump of him sitting behind me. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me in. His legs on either side of me. Dressed in dark grey pants from a shiny material I haven't seen before with black, boots adorning his feet coming to a near point.  
"Oh no darling~ you don't make the rules on that aspect~ It will have to wait until after you do what I want~ After you pay the price hm~♠️" he says right next to my ear, the hot breath washing over it. At this point I am tense. I feel a nervous sweat drip down my forehead leaving a cold trail down my hot face.  
"And... And what is that?" I question hesitantly with my eyes looking to see if I could catch a glimpse of him. He chuckles and speaks up, "Well, that depends my dear, how many people will I be healing?" His fingers start to tap lightly against my abdomen as he awaits my answer.  
"I- uh- why do y-" I stop myself and think for a moment before continuing, "There are 4 of them... My mother and my three brothers." I finish and sit fidgeting in his hold. "Then you'll have to fulfill four of my requests~ and once that's done I will grant yours, is that a deal?~♦️"  
Although it felt less like a question and more of an affirmation to my fate getting sealed in stone. I nod my head gently, being careful to not move anything too much.  
"Use your words darling~ Or I won't do it~" he says causing me to panic in the inside. "Yes, I agree to the terms." I blurt out and tense up even more. "Good~ now let's get up~" I feel him let go of me and his legs leave my vision.  
A hand comes into view as a silent offer for help. I cautiously put my hand in his awaiting reach, he pulls me up aggressively and I stumble past him as he lets out a short laugh.  
"Now, for my first request- I say we go get dinner. It's been a few years since the last time I was summoned here and oh how I've missed the good food here~" I keep my gaze to the ground afraid he didn't want me to see him as I think to myself.  
He wants to... Get food as his first thing? Why not something more useful? Well... He did say it's been a few years so maybe it-  
I get interrupted from my thoughts as I feel his hand grab my face and forces me to look up at meet his eyes. As he does, I squeeze my eyes shut before I meet them, and hold my breathe. He hand tightens and causes me a bit of pain which I wince at. "You can look now my dear~ if you did before the agreement then you would have lost your site, I appreciate you trying to not look now- But I want to see your eyes~♥️"  
I open my eyes slowly and stare into the demon's. His are a very bright, intoxicating, yellow amber color that look like they are piercing into my soul and inspecting every aspect of it. I tear my gaze from his to look at his other features and see his hair is an unnatural color- well for humans- for a demon this might be normal. His hair is a pinkish-magenta-red color and done in a spiky style pushed back.  
His nose is sharp, and jawline defined, a smirk is plastered on his lips. He has two earrings in, a basic style, a short bit of chain that holds a gold bar. Surprisingly fitting to his whole outifit. His shirt is long-sleeved and a deep purple matching perfectly with the pants.  
A faint, dark colored aura surrounds his tall figure, writhing and reaching like a slow flame from a fire. To the eyes of a normal person invisible, but can be seen by the party who made the contract and special, born-gifted individuals.  
I look back away, slightly intimidated and manage to get out, "I- uhm-... What do I call you, and where do you want to go for food?" He hums and let's go of me taking a step back and crosses his arms as he puts the distance between us. I let out a quiet sigh and relax a little. I can see his fingers tapping against his arm from the edge of my vision.  
"Hm... Just call me H for now my darling~ and for where to eat..." He hums and brings a hand up to tap on his chin, "Know any places with good steak? Preferably on the, you know, classier side "  
"There's Rueban's Spot a couple miles away bu-" I begin but get interrupted by H. "Sounds like a plan then darling~" He gives a small smile with a tilt to his head and brings his hands back to be crossed against his chest. "Well-" he glances around, "Why don't we head out of here then darling~ I will give you time to get ready before we go- but I am feeling quite hungry so you better hurry up before I chose something else to be on my plate~"  
I gulp and turn around facing a metal door on the wall, walking over to it while bringing a hand up to unlock the deadbolt I used prior to starting the ritual. A click is heard and I pull the handle letting in some of the light from a small window leading outside along the staircase leading up to the hallway.  
I glance behind me for a second before turning my attention back to the opening and walking up the old stairs, little creaks occurring in every step I take. I open the door at the top of the stairs and walk through into my house. I turn around to call down to him to come up because I didn't hear any steps behind me. He is right there next to me, I flinch a little startled and bring my hand to my heart for a second to still it's beating back to normal.  
"Could you not do that H?-" I say while looking directly into his eyes. He smirks, with his arms beside him and brings one up to rest on his hip. "Whatever do you mean darling~" I give a small glare at him and turn back around heading down the hall to the kitchen.  
I make a small gesture towards the end seat at the dinner table, and wait long enough to watch him take a seat, which he slowly walked over to and took his sweet time doing. I head back down the hall without another word my footsteps seeming to echo in the quiet house.  
My room is the third door on the right, and I open the handle entering in, the temperature in the room is always set to a little warmer than the rest of the house and a short rush of warm air tickles my skin. I let out a small sigh and enter into the room looking around for a moment wondering if I will ever see it again.  
The fluffy bedcover and fairy lights, the stuffed animal I have had since I was a child and the mess on top of the bed of my messy drawings I was doing earlier of what the demon could have looked like. Oh how wrong I was and how bad I messed up the summoning. I walk over to my extremely pale grey dresser and open the top two drawers and take out some nude colored bra and panties chucking them onto the covers of my bed then heading over to the closet to pick out something to wear.  
I hum a little toon to myself as I search through my garments and come to rest on a blouse. I grab the hanger and take the garment out and hold it out for a moment looking at the pretty green fabric it was made out of. Little designs of white thread adorning the neck and arm areas. I give a small smile, and go back to the dresser picking out some black leggings to match with it.  
I undress out of the all-black clothes I wore for the incantation and hesitantly put on the other clothes I layed out knowing that as soon as I was ready, who knows what would happen to me next. Then I remember what the demon said about taking too long and quickly finish getting ready.  
I walk to the door and open it slowly trying to avoid the creaking sounds it might makes and headed to the doom waiting me in the form of a 6'2, strange-haired, well-dressed, crazy demon sitting on my dinner table chair.


End file.
